Entre rêve et cauchemar
by Ichihara
Summary: Suite d'Il me regarde. Et si Kimblee décidait de revenir embêter sa victime préférée?
1. Cauchemars

_Elle courait, courait… Ses yeux brouillés de larmes, les lèvres tremblantes, elle ne cessait de maudire son nom, silencieusement. Le souffle court, elle dut s'arrêter et prit appui contre un mur à demi écroulé. Une main se posa sur son épaule, doucement. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant son sang envahir sa bouche avec dégoût. Puis une voix doucereuse lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle avait si mal…_

_Lylia_

Je me réveille brusquement, la respiration saccadée, à moitié redressée dans le lit. Une main se pose doucement sur mon bras, me faisant sursauter. Mais ce n'est que Roy. Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse doucement sur le front. Mes yeux se ferment, je me laisse aller contre lui…

Je m'appelle Lylia, je suis Ishbal. Comme tous ceux de mon peuple, j'ai la peau mat et les yeux rouge. Mes cheveux sont également rouge, étrange coïncidence pour une femme dont la vie n'a été marqué que par le sang et la souffrance. J'avais sept ans lorsque la guerre d'Ishbal a commencé, quinze lorsque toute ma famille a été tué par celui qui est devenu mon bourreau durant sept longues années. Le chiffre sept doit me porter la poisse. Mais cet homme est depuis quelques années plongé dans le coma, et moi je suis enfin libre. Je vis avec un général de l'armée, Roy Mustang, mon mari depuis six ans. Et comble du bonheur…

- Maman ?

Une petite frimousse apparaît à la porte, nous regardant de ses grands yeux couleur rubis. Roy sourit et fait signe à notre petit garçon de nous rejoindre. Il a les mêmes cheveux que son père, noir corbeau, et une peau bien plus clair que la mienne. Ses yeux sont rouge, comme les miens. Son nom ? Sham.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon trésor ? Lui demande Roy en le soulevant pour le placer entre nous deux. Tu as peur du noir ?

- Mais papaaaaa on a pas peur du noir à cinq ans, réplique Sham la mine boudeuse.

Têtu tout comme son père, bien que Roy prétend toujours qu'il est aussi tête de mule que sa mère.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar alors ?

Les cauchemars, c'était plus ma spécialité. Toutes les nuits à rêver d'yeux dorés… Roy a beau me répéter qu'on efface pas sept ans de sa vie comme ça, ça commence réellement à m'inquiéter. J'ai même pris rendez vous avec un psychologue de la caserne pour le lendemain.

Sham acquiesce, l'air penaud. Il est si mignon. Il a presque l'âge de mon petit frère lorsque celui-ci… Je croyais que je ne devais plus penser à ça !

Ce soir, nous nous endormons tous les trois, Sham entre nos bras, un sourire aux lèvres. Je lève une dernière fois les yeux vers Roy, qui pose sa main sur ma joue et sourit d'un air rassurant.

- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, Lylia. Juste un cauchemar…

_Roy_

Je l'aime à en mourir. Non, je les aime à en mourir. Ce petit bout de chou et cette femme si merveilleuse. Chaque jour passé à côté d'eux est semblable à un rêve. Je voudrais tant leur éviter d'avoir à souffrir encore, surtout elle. Mais la seule chose que je peux faire, c'est la rassurer lorsqu'elle se réveille en pleurs, au beau milieu de la nuit. Mon cœur se serre de la voir comme ça, mais je sais que seul le temps lui permettra d'oublier… ou tout du moins de guérir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lylia: - J'ai un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment

Ichihara: - Mais non... J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, voici la suite d'Il me regarde, qui se passe donc quelques années après

Lylia: - Je veux paaaaas

Greed: - Si je suis dedans, je veux!

Ichihara: - On verra. Bonne lecture les gens!


	2. Dans le QG

_Lylia_

J'ai bien fait de piquer un pantalon à Roy aujourd'hui. La robe quand il y a du vent, ce n'est pas vraiment terrible. Le psy m'attend déjà et me salue, un sourire poli aux lèvres. C'est un bien gentil monsieur, qui commence d'abord à me parler d'Ishbal et m'assure qu'il a toujours été contre cette guerre stupide. Oui je sais, moi aussi.

On a passé une heure intéressante. Il ne s'est montré ni froid ni condescendant, et m'a expliqué que mes cauchemars étaient une réaction tout à fait normal qui finiraient par s'envoler avec le temps. Je le quitte le cœur léger.

Ma seconde visite, le bar Chimera. C'est le nouveau Q.G. de Greed. Non pas que j'y vais pour le voir, cet abruti, mais j'ai promis à Dolchatte de venir prendre un verre au moins deux fois par semaine. D'habitude je prends Sham avec moi, mais aujourd'hui c'est son père qui l'a emmené au bureau.

_Sham_

Ils sont gentils les amis de papa, mais ils me prennent toujours pour un petit garçon. Celui que j'adore, c'est Havoc ! Il fait toujours plein de grimaces pour me faire rire, et après Riza elle lui tire dessus parce qu'il ne travaille pas. Elle tire souvent sur papa aussi. Plus tard, je serais jamais militaire d'abord.

Riza m'a apporté un chocolat chaud. C'est troooop bon ! Papa s'approche de moi et m'essuie le visage, disant que les moustaches en chocolat ça plait pas aux filles

- C'est Lylia qui serait content de vous entendre lui dire ça, lui dit Riza. Allez, retournez travailler !

- Mais il va s'ennuyer sans moi, mon petit garçon !

- Rien qu'un prétexte pour pas bosser, dit Havoc.

Oui, c'est toujours drôle de venir ici…

_Roy _

Vous n'êtes qu'une tortionnaire Riza ! Comment puis je travailler sur ces dossiers barbants alors que je peux passer un peu du temps avec mon trésor ? Oui je sais je le vois tous les jours, mais c'est pas une raison ! Songez à tous ces moments où il dort, où il est à l'école et que je ne le vois paaaas !

- Général, vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un papa gâteau !

- Et alors colonel ? m'entends-je répliquer. Si ça me plait d'être un papa gâteau hein ? Vous avez quelque chose contre les papa gâteaux d'abord ? Je vous préviens, je vais me plaindre à la ligue des papa gâteaux !

Ca fait rire Sham. Il est trop mignon, les yeux rouge qui pétillent, un grand sourire aux lèvres et ses moustaches en chocolat. C'est mon fils à moi !

_Sham_

Riza a encore tiré sur papa parce qu'il disait des bêtises cette fois ci. Puis ils ont recommencé à travailler. Moi je m'ennuie un peu, alors je sors sans qu'on me voit, je suis Black Hayate. Black Hayate c'est le chien de Riza. Il est très gentil aussi. On s'amuse souvent à courir dans les couloirs tous les deux ! Mais il court plus vite que moi, c'est pas du juste.

Aieuh ! J'avais pas vu le monsieur et j'ai atterri sur les fesses.

- Fais gaffe petit.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et tente de sourire. Je me relève et veux partir, mais il m'attrape par le bras et me force à me retourner. Pourquoi il fait ça ?! Il serre trop fort, j'ai mal ! Il se met presque à genoux devant moi et me regarde dans les yeux. J'ai peur de cet homme.

- Lâchez moi monsieur… s'il vous plait.

Maman m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait dire s'il vous plait lorsqu'on veut avoir quelque chose. Alors pourquoi il ne me lâche pas ? Papa !


	3. Questions

_Lylia_

Le nouveau bar est bien plus chaleureux que le précédent. Déjà, les murs sont en bon état et peints en bleu pâle. En plus des tables et sièges, il y a des box contre le mur, séparés les uns des autres par une cloison, où l'on peut venir se détendre sur un canapé. Forcément, on y retrouve toujours Greed et une femme, jamais la même. Roa fait barman aujourd'hui. Il fait vraiment immense derrière son comptoir en bois. C'est sûr qu'avec lui, il n'y a jamais de problème, jamais de bagarres. Les clients un peu casse pieds ont très vite compris que pour éviter le séjour à l'hôpital, il valait mieux se tenir tranquille.

Dolchatte rentre dans le bar et se dirige droit vers moi. Je lui fais un petit signe de la main, mais il ne répond pas. Il semble paniqué.

- Lylia ! Il s'est réveillé !

Et la terre s'ouvre sous mes pieds. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, l'air abasourdi. Mon cerveau ne veut pas enregistrer l'information.

…

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de sauver cet homme ! Je savais bien que je le regretterai un jour !

- Et il… est…

Ma voix tremble. Ce pressentiment…

- Tu connais le général Tanke ? me demande prudemment Dolchatte

Tanke… Je crois que Roy m'en a déjà parlé, un homme bouffi d'orgueil et avide de pouvoir… Tiens Greed aurait un frère jumeau ?!

J'incline la tête lentement. Dolchatte triture nerveusement ses mains.

- Il a découvert qu'il était toujours en vie, et l'a fait transférer dans le meilleur hôpital de Central. Et à son réveil, il lui a fait réintégrer l'armée. Il est sensé arriver aujourd'hui… D'après ce que m'a appris mon informateur.

Aujourd'hui ? Au Q.G. ? Je me sens devenir très pâle tout à coup.

- Dol'… Roy a emmené Sham au QG avec lui

_Roy_

J'ai cru entendre un cri désespéré venant du fin fond du QG. Mon regard s'arrête sur le canapé où est sensé se trouver Sham. Mais il n'est pas là.

- Sham ?

Riza relève la tête.

- Il a du sortir avec Black Hayate, je ne le vois pas non plus.

Quoiiii ?! Mon petit garçon tout seul dans les couloirs ?! Mais il va se perdre, se cogner, se faire mal, avoir faim, avoir soif !!

- Général, calmez vous, m'ordonne Riza. On va aller le chercher, alors arrêtez de sauter partout en criant !

_Sham_

Mais pourquoi il ne veut pas me lâcher ? Il me fait peur à me regarder comme ça. Pis même lorsqu'il sourit ça fait peur !

- T'es Ishbal, gamin ?

Je secoue la tête. Je suis pas Ishbal, puisque y a que maman qui est Ishbal. Donc je suis qu'un moitié Ishbal d'abord. Le sourire du monsieur s'agrandit.

- Alors comment expliques tu le fait que tu ais les yeux rouges ?

- Ma maman a les yeux rouges aussi, mais pas mon papa.

J'ai la voix qui tremble, il va croire que je suis un froussard.

- Et comment s'appelle ta mère ?

- Je… Je sais plus. Mais j'ai pas le droit de parler aux gens que je connais pas, papa m'a dit.

- Et ton père s'appelle comment ?

Je secoue la tête. Je veux partir. Papa, maman, au secours !


	4. Première confrontation

_Roy_

Maisquestcequilvientmemmerderlui ! Général Tanke, vous voyez pas que je m'apprêtais à partir ? Dehors de mon chemin !

Cet homme semble être le sosie d'Archer d'un point de vue strictement psychologique ! Physique, pas tellement. Enfin il n'a pas encore la moitié du corps en métal, c'est déjà ça. Il a les cheveux blonds cendrés, une barbe, des yeux noirs et toujours un petit sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Le genre que je déteste ! Le général typique de l'armée quoi.

- Je viens vous annoncer l'intégration d'une nouvelle recrue dans votre équipe.

Ok, je m'en fous. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

- Un ancien collègue à vous.

Un ancien collègue ? Noooon… Amstrong va être transférer chez moi ?!

- Le colonel Kimblee.

Et en plus il a reçu de l'avance…

…

…

J'ai du mal comprendre, à la place d'Amstrong j'ai entendu Kimblee. C'est parce que je m'inquiète pour Sham, oui c'est sans doute ça.

_Kimblee_

C'est marrant comme le hasard fait bien les choses. Je visitais juste un peu lorsque ce gamin s'est cogné contre mes jambes. Au début, j'ai même pas fait attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lève la tête vers moi. Il a les yeux rouges et pourtant, il y a un air de ressemblance avec Mustang. Il veut repartir, suivre le clebs, mais je l'attrape par le bras et le force à se retourner pour mieux l'observer. Oui… Il ressemble bien à Mustang, et surtout… Est-ce que j'ai deviné juste ? Il ne connaît ni le nom de sa mère, ni le nom de son père.

- Sham !

Sham ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose… Je relève la tête et sourit. Si ce n'est pas l'un des chiens de Mustang là-bas, le petit à lunettes. Il tremble presque autant que le gamin.

- Vous ?!

- Et ouais, moi. Faut croire que je suis increvable, contrairement aux autres.

Un rire cruel s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres. Le gamin semble sur le point de fondre en larmes, mais il se retient. C'est fou comme il peut me faire penser à elle ! Est-ce que ça sera aussi amusant de l'exploser ? Il faudrait tenter le coup…

_Sham_

Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Y a Cain qui est arrivé, avec Black Hayate, mais le monsieur ne veut toujours pas me lâcher.

- Kimblee !

Papa ! Il a mis les gants qui font du feu ! Le monsieur a eu peur de papa, parce qu'il m'a lâché.

- Sham, viens vers moi. Et vous Kimblee, pas un geste sinon je vous flambe.

Je cours me cacher derrière papa.

_Kimblee_

Tiens tiens, quand on parle du loup… Je lève les mains, mettant bien en évidence ces deux jolis cercles…

- Calmez vous, _général_…

Ca y est, voila la blonde qui se ramène et qui me braque son flingue entre les deux yeux. Mustang s'agenouille devant le gamin et le console. Ca me donne envie d'un joli feu d'artifice, tout ça.

- Mignon, votre fils…

Il relève la tête et me fusille du regard. J'ai tapé juste alors. Un sourire s'affiche sur mes lèvres.

- Et sa mère, c'est laquelle ?

Je désigne la blonde d'un signe de tête et savoure son air indigné. C'est vrai, on parle de Mustang…

- Ca ne vous regarde pas !

- Pourtant j'ai bien l'impression…

Un bruit de course dans mon dos me fait tourner la tête. Un éclat rouge…

_Lylia_

J'ai jamais couru… aussi vite… de ma vie…

…

…

Eeeeet zut ! Demi tour toute !

- Je comprends tout… C'est elle la mère ?

Elle, elle a un nom, et elle aurait aimée ne jamais réentendre cette voix… Bon, vu qu'il m'a vu, ça ne sert à rien de fuir n'est ce pas ?

…

Je ne peux pas le regarder. C'est au-delà de mes forces.

_Roy_

Lylia est arrivée, elle l'a vu et a détourné le regard. Elle paraît perdue, paniquée. Je n'ai qu'une envie, la prendre dans mes bras. Mais Kimblee se dresse entre nous. Il ne la quitte pas des yeux.


	5. Histoire de lettres

_Lylia_

Je n'ai pas eu à le regarder une seule fois. Un homme est arrivé et lui a ordonné de le suivre, ce qu'il a fait tranquillement, sans même m'adresser la parole. Peut être qu'il ne m'a pas reconnu ! … Ca s'appelle un rêve ça, chose irréelle et irréalisable.

- Maman !

Sham ! J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi !

- Maman, tu me serres trop fort !

Comment ça, Kimblee dans l'équipe de mon mari ? Par Ishbala… Et il commence quand, que je sache quand est ce que je ne pourrais plus venir du tout ? Demain ? Roy, je suis désolée mais dès demain, ni Sham ni moi ne remettrons les pieds ici…

_Roy_

Je suis déprimé. Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Kimblee. Quand je pense que je pouvais avoir mon trésor au bureau au moins deux fois par semaine, et que ça va faire trois semaines qu'il n'a pas pu venir.

Rien n'a changé à la maison pourtant. Lylia est toujours aussi belle, souriante, amusante, gentille… La rencontre avec Kimblee ne semble pas avoir perturbé Sham plus que ça. Au bureau, c'est pas la joie par contre. Kimblee passe son temps à faire exploser ses stylos et à me lancer des regards narquois. Je l'ai entendu demander à Fuery si Sham allait revenir un jour ou l'autre. Traduction, est ce que Lylia va revenir. Mais Riza lui a pointé son revolver sur la tempe pour qu'il se remette au travail. Il a de la chance, j'avais déjà enfilé mes gants pour le cramer !

_Kimblee_

Quels pince sans rire dans cette équipe…

Je suis de retour dans le monde des vivants depuis quatre mois, réveil et temps de la rééducation, et déjà en mission. Espionnage pour ce coincé de Tanke. Vérifier les agissements de ce pleutre de Mustang. M'amuser avec Lylia… J'avoue que ça fait pas parti de la mission, c'est en quelque sorte ma… motivation.

J'avoue que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle aurait un gosse… Avec Mustang en plus. Ils ont l'air d'y tenir énormément. Mignon le gamin, mais vu les parents c'est pas si étonnant. Et courageux pour son âge, comme l'est sa maman.

_Lylia _

Aujourd'hui, je vais faire les courses. Demain va être un jour spécial, l'anniversaire de mariage. Alors, qu'est ce je vais bien pouvoir offrir à l'homme de ma vie… On évite les magasins de lingerie, je ne tiens pas à traumatiser Sham. Je ne le quitte plus depuis trois semaines. Il ne va même plus à l'école, mais ça c'est Roy qui en a décidé ainsi.

La petite librairie est toujours aussi attirante. C'est une femme entre deux âges, les cheveux grisonnants, qui s'occupe de la boutique. A chaque fois qu'on y va, elle offre un biscuit ou un bonbon à Sham.

- Maman on va à librairie ?

Le grand sourire que m'offre Sham me fait fondre littéralement.

- Oui mon chéri, on va à la librairie. Maman doit trouver un cadeau à papa.

Betty est ravie de nous voir. Elle entraîne Sham au comptoir pour lui faire goûter à ses fameux cookies. Bien, ça me laisse un peu de liberté pour choisir un livre…

« 100 mots d'amour »… Mais quel titre magnifique ! C'est tellement mignon tout ça. J'ouvre et commence à lire. C'est un recueil de 100 lettres d'amour, les plus belles que j'aie jamais lu, exceptée celles de Roy.

- Tu lis ce genre de truc toi ?

Oui je lis et je ne relèverai pas la tête. C'est vraiment trop beau. Une main se pose sur la page que je lis, paume tournée vers moi. Et là je réalise. Lentement je relève la tête et finit par croiser deux yeux dorés. Le livre tombe. Je l'ai lâché, sans même m'en rendre compte.

- Et la lettre que je t'avais envoyé, il y a de cela six ans… Tu l'as gardé ?

Et ce sourire, encore…


	6. Jeu

_Kimblee_

Quel heureux hasard… Moi qui suis interdit de sortie par Mustang à chaque fois qu'il sait sa femme chérie dehors… Je suppose qu'elle ne l'a pas prévenu cette fois ci. Et double chance, elle a son gamin avec elle. Le petit vient d'ailleurs vers nous, un gâteau à la main. C'est drôle de voir à quel point je lui fais peur, alors que je ne lui ai encore rien fait…

Lylia se place devant lui, comme si ça allait le protéger si jamais…

_Lylia_

Il fallait que je tombe sur lui, alors que je suis avec Sham. A croire que le ciel m'en veut… Ou alors il me suit. Ce qui est plus plausible. Il rit de ma réaction, lorsque je me place devant Sham. Il se penche vers moi et me murmure à l'oreille qu'il n'a pas l'intention de nous attaquer. Sa main s'attarde à l'endroit où il avait incrusté cette fameuse pierre rouge qui m'empêchait de m'éloigner de lui, à l'époque. Il me demande si ça me manque…

_Sham_

Pourquoi le monsieur est là et parle à ma maman ? Je ne l'aime pas. Maman non plus, je sais, parce que sa main tremble.

Le monsieur baisse la tête vers moi et me sourit.

- Vraiment très mignon… Il me fait penser à un autre gamin, un peu dans le même genre… Tu sais bien, il portait le même nom que lui.

Il rit maintenant. La main de maman ne tremble plus, je la vois même se lever sous mes yeux et atterrir sur la joue du monsieur. Il est surpris

_Lylia_

Il pouvait me parler de toutes les fois où il m'a fait souffrir, il pouvait parler de toutes ces années où j'ai du attendre qu'il sorte de prison. Il pouvait me parler du Devil's Nest, ou de Lior.

Je n'accepte pas qu'il rit de ça, qu'il rit de la mort de mon petit frère. Ce fameux jour où tout a commencé. Ce fameux jour où je n'ai pas pu le sauver.

Je comprends que je lui ai assené une claque lorsque je vois la trace de ma main se dessiner lentement sur sa joue pâle. Il arrête de rire et me lance un regard furieux. Sa main vient attraper mon poignet et il me tire à lui.

- Recommence ça et je te tue, gamin ou pas.

Je fais tout pour ne pas croiser ses yeux, mais il veut que je le regarde. Lentement, il desserre son étreinte, jusqu'à ce que je me dégage d'un geste brusque. Il sourit à nouveau, un sourire cruel.

- On va jouer Lylia, ensemble comme avant. Cette fois ci il n'y a pas de pierre rouge, tu peux t'enfuir où tu veux, mais il y a Mustang…

Roy qui se fera une joie de te flamber lorsque…

- Si tu lui dis quoi que ce soit sur cette rencontre, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler tu sais…

Ses doigts effleurent ma joue et descendent jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je ne peux réprimer un frisson de dégoût et de terreur mêlés.

- A bientôt.

Il a juste soufflé ces deux mots, puis est parti.

_Kimblee_

Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte. Ma joue me brûle encore, même plusieurs minutes après être sorti de la boutique.

Une surprise m'attend au bout de la rue, et je m'en serais bien passé. Ca a vaguement l'allure d'un hérisson laineux, des lunettes posées sur le nez. Je passe à côté de lui sans même m'arrêter. C'est lui qui s'en charge.

- Alors Kimblee, toujours pas décidé à abandonner la petite Lylia ?

J't'en pose des questions moi ? Je vais te faire bouffer tes dents si tu continues à me sourire comme ça, crétin.

- Parce que moi non plus figure toi…

Tiens… Là, ça commence à devenir un peu plus intéressant…

_Lylia_

Il était une fois une jeune femme qui vécut les premières années de sa vie dans la misère. Un jour elle rencontra son prince charmant, ils se marièrent, eurent beaucoup d'enfants et vécurent heureux le reste de leur vie. Ca c'est la version classique. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'ai la spéciale, moi ?


	7. La mission

_Roy_

Vous pourriez répéter ce que vous venez de dire, général Tanke ? Mission ? Kimblee ? Dangereuse au moins j'espère, qu'on ai une chance qu'il soit tué ! Kimblee rit.

- Je suppose que tu vas en profiter pour emmener à nouveau ton mioche au bureau, Mustang.

Mais je vous en pose des questions moi ?!J'entend Havoc murmurer à Breda que j'ai les yeux qui brillent…

Il ne me reste qu'à convaincre ma femme d'amour maintenant ! La bataille s'annonce rude, mais j'ai… mon arme secrète !

_Sham_

Vouiii je vais pouvoir retourner avec papa au travail ! Parce qu'il a dit qu'un monsieur ne serait pas là et que maman avait besoin de se reposer. Maman a dit qu'elle va aller voir Dolchatte. Je l'aime bien Dolchatte, mais pas Greed. Mais y a toujours Greed lorsqu'elle va voir Dolchatte

_Lylia_

Pour une bonne nouvelle, c'est une excellente nouvelle. Kimblee en mission une semaine dans le nord du pays avec Jean et Riza. Roy était carrément euphorique lorsqu'il me l'a annoncé, et il m'a presque supplié de le laisser emmener Sham au bureau. Je doute qu'il travaille beaucoup aujourd'hui, surtout si Riza n'est pas là pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Enfin ça leur fait tellement plaisir… et comment résister à deux paires de chibi eyes ? Même Riza aurait craqué, j'en suis sûre.

J'ai hâte de revoir Dol'. Le bar est presque vide en ce début de matinée. Même Roa n'est pas là ? Là c'est inquiétant.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

Ah si il y a bien une tête connue. Greed, comme d'habitude, dans son fauteuil. Il lève son verre et me sourit. Je lui lance un regard neutre, le visage impassible

- Je cherche Dol'.

- Dol' ? Il est dans ses appartements. Viens je vais t'emmener à lui.

- Je peux l'attendre ici, je ne voudrais pas le déranger.

Je n'aime pas me retrouver avec Greed, même s'il y a du monde autour de nous. Le souvenir de ce qu'il a voulu me faire est encore trop présent dans ma mémoire. Bon je sais, il me doit la vie, mais je doute que cet homme considère avoir une dette envers moi.

- Mais tu ne déranges jamais, chère Lylia…

Attends, il me drague là ? Mais c'est pas vrai, il est vraiment… Tiens, ça me fait penser que pour une fois, il n'y a aucune présence féminine à ses côtés. Les femmes auraient elles enfin ouvert les yeux ? Il se lève et me fait signe de le suivre. Ce que je fais, méfiante. Enfin, ça fait presque six ans que je viens ici, et il n'a encore rien tenté. Il doit vraiment s'être calmé.

- Dites, vous êtes sûr qu'on ne va pas le déranger ? Je demande encore une fois.

Il s'arrête, tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde par-dessus ses lunettes. Un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres.

- J'en suis sûr.

_Dolchatte_

Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi je dois être avec Roa pour aller faire les courses. Déjà je comprends pas pourquoi c'est à moi d'aller faire les courses. Et vous avez vu cette liste ? Y a de tout et n'importe quoi ! Des clous, des choux fleurs, quelques livres, de l'alcool, un… un landau ?! Qu'est ce que monsieur Greed veut faire d'un landau?!


	8. Un accord

_Lylia_

Je n'imaginais pas vraiment la chambre de Dol' comme ça… Aussi grande et luxueuse. Un bruit de porte qui se ferme dans mon dos, et je tourne la tête, sourcils froncés. Greed s'est adossé contre le panneau en bois, les mains dans le dos, et me regarde en souriant.

- Où est Dol' ?

Son sourire s'élargit. J'ai comme qui dirait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Je l'ai envoyé faire des courses avec Roa.

- Ah… et pourquoi avoir dit qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre alors ?

- Ce n'est pas sa chambre, c'est la mienne.

Je me disais aussi, Dol' ne peut pas avoir de si mauvais goûts en matière de décoration. Bon, c'est pas trop le moment de penser à ça…

- Greed, laissez moi sortir.

Je force ma voix à ne pas trembler, et il s'en rend compte. Il secoue la tête, l'air faussement navré.

- Ca ne fait pas parti de l'accord.

Allons bon, qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore ?

- Avec ce cher Zolf, on a évoqué nos vieux souvenirs… tu sais, à l'époque où nous étions tous au Devil's Nest…

- Je ne l'ai pas trop aimé moi cette époque… Je préfère l'actuelle voyez vous…

- Hm… Malheureusement ça ne plait pas tellement à Zolf. Il aimerait bien récupérer son jouet, et moi j'ai été d'accord pour l'aider.

C'est comme si un camion venait de me rouler dessus. Presque inconsciemment, je recule, m'éloigne le plus possible de cet être.

- Le souci, poursuit Greed, c'est que Mustang le surveille de très près. Donc on a organisé cette histoire de mission qui dure une semaine, avec deux témoins, comme ça il ne sera pas soupçonné de… ton enlèvement.

Mon…mon enlèvement ?! Et si je ne suis absolument pas d'accord ?! Pourquoi il faudrait suivre les envies de l'autre débile et pas les miennes ?!

- Tu es toute pâle, ma pauvre Lylia… Tu as froid ?

Je n'arrive même plus à parler. Il s'approche de moi, lentement, un sourire détestable aux lèvres.

- Oui, tu trembles…

Je tremble si je veux. Mes jambes butent contre le bois du lit, et là je me rends compte à quel point je suis terrorisée. Il est tout près maintenant, ses doigts posés sur mes lèvres pour m'interdire d'appeler à l'aide. Il se penche vers moi, tout doucement, et me murmure à l'oreille

- Tu sais que je pourrais t'aider à te réchauffer…

Je veux mon alchimiste de flammes moi, pas un type qui porte des santiag avec un pantalon de cuir ! Sa main se pose sur mon épaule et…

_Greed_

Et évidemment le téléphone sonne ! Jamais tranquille ! Je m'approche du combiné et manque d'arracher l'appareil en décrochant.

- Alors ?

Tiens, notre Zolf national. Il a un don, c'est pas possible.

- C'est bon.

- Parfait. J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais… et n'oublie pas, tu ne la touches pas…

Soupir. Moi qui espérais vraiment m'amuser un peu avant qu'il ne revienne. Bon, il a déjà raccroché. Qu'est ce qu'il est aimable ça fait peur.

_Lylia_

Il raccroche et me lance un regard goguenard

- Tu as de la chance dans ton malheur.

De la chance ? Il se fiche de moi ?!

- Ah oui, les règles avant que j'oublie… tu n'appelles pas à l'aide, tu restes sagement assise là jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher.

Il arrache le téléphone du mur et se frotte les mains, avant de sortir en riant. J'entends le bruit d'une clé qu'on tourne dans la serrure et m'écroule sur le lit, les larmes aux yeux. Roy, viens me sortir de là, je t'en prie…


	9. Qui font boum

_Greed _

Comme promis, je suis revenu la chercher tard dans la nuit. Elle était assise dans un coin de la pièce, les genoux relevés contre elle, les mains posées sur sa tête. Je l'ai forcé à relever la tête et j'ai vu qu'elle avait pas mal pleuré. Elle est retombée dans son mutisme d'autrefois…

Evidemment, Mustang est venu dans la soirée, inquiet. Il a parlé à Dolchatte, qui a paru étonné d'apprendre que Lylia était sensée venir aujourd'hui. Moi aussi j'ai joué l'étonné, bien sûr. Je crois qu'ensuite il est parti téléphoner à la superbe créature qui travaille avec lui et qui si j'ai bien compris est en mission avec Zolf.

Vaut mieux changer de coin à Lylia, au cas où son cher et tendre décide de… perquisitionner. J'ai justement une connaissance qui a un petit appart' de libre dans Central, dans un coin assez chaud. Qui songerait à chercher la femme du grand général Mustang là bas ? A part moi et Zolf, bien entendu…

_Lylia_

Il est venu me chercher et m'a emmené hors du bar. Je ne me suis même pas débattue. Je connais la force de Greed, et je ne sais que trop ce dont il est capable.

Il m'emmène dans un appartement minable, au quatrième étage d'un immeuble quasi en ruines. Il me montre ma chambre, et sans un mot ni un regard je vais m'y enfermer. Pour y pleurer, encore.

_Kimblee_

Allons bon, nous faire revenir de mission tout ça parce qu'une femme a disparu… N'est ce pas un peu abusé, général ? Mais non je ne me moque pas enfin. Vous n'aviez qu'à tenir votre femme en laisse, ou bien faire comme moi à l'époque… Moi elle ne s'est jamais barrée avec mon système.

_Riza_

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire un mouvement que déjà Kimblee est à terre, la lèvre en sang, Havoc et Breda retenant le général avec beaucoup de difficultés.

- C'EST LUI J'EN SUIS SUR ! LAISSEZ MOI LE TUER !

Kimblee se relève, furieux. Il frappe dans ses mains et est prêt à se jeter sur le général Mustang. N'empêche, qu'est ce qu'il ferait sans moi et mes gentils revolvers, déjà pointés sur l'Ecarlate…

On éloigne le général qui fulmine toujours. Fuery est avec le petit Sham, en larmes. Voir ce petit bout de chou pleurer ainsi me fend le cœur… Et le sourire que je surprend sur les lèvres de Kimblee me fait penser que Roy Mustang ne doit pas être aussi éloigné de la réalité que ça…

_Lylia_

J'ai dormi toute la journée. Je ne connais pas l'homme qui m'a apporté mes repas, mais il ne me plaît pas. Il est venu trop souvent à mon goût…

Il doit être huit heure du soir et le voilà, encore. Il a bu. Ses paroles n'ont aucun sens, il ne marche pas droit et a les yeux injectés de sang. D'un coup il tente de se jeter sur moi, de m'attraper le bras. Il me rate une première fois, une deuxième, mais pas la troisième. Sa main se referme sur mon avant bras et il sourit d'un air triomphant, avant de m'obliger à reculer contre le mur.

Mais pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?! Ils me prennent pour qui ?! Il est pas question que je me laisse avoir par un minable saoul !

Un claquement retentit dans la pièce. L'homme me lâche, les yeux révulsés, le teint grisâtre. Puis il explose.

_Kimblee_

Greed et ses plans à la con. Un peu plus et elle se faisait violer par le premier connard de passage.

Enfin là voilà, mon Ishbal… Couverte du sang de ce cloporte, l'air horrifié et apeuré à la fois, ses yeux rouges qui me dévisagent sans y croire… Ses yeux se posent sur la porte que j'ai laissé ouverte, derrière moi. Est-ce qu'elle songerait à s'enfuir ? Mais oui c'est bien ce qu'elle tente de faire ! Mais comment veux tu m'échapper, Lylia ?

_Lylia_

Porte veut dire sortie veut dire extérieur veut dire Roy pas très loin avec Sham. J'inspire profondément, puis me lance vers cette issue providentielle. Une petite voix dans ma tête ne cesse de me répéter que ça ne sert à rien, et pourtant…

Un bras se glisse autour de ma taille, alors que je pose juste la main sur la poignée. C'est trop injuste ! Et il me renvoie contre le mur, violemment. 'Spèce de brute !

_Kimblee_

Plus de peur, rien que de la haine qui brille au fond de ses yeux rouges. Je me penche sur elle, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Une de mes mains va se perdre au fond de ma poche et en ressort avec un joli cadeau… Regarde Lylia, tu reconnais ça ? J'ai été jusque dans le nord pour pouvoir m'en procurer. Oui c'est bien ça, deux jolies pierres rouges qui font boum ! La première est pour toi, bien entendu. La seconde ? Mais enfin, tu ne devines pas ?


	10. Fierté

_Lylia_

Je ne comprends strictement rien. D'abord il exhibe fièrement ses deux cailloux, puis il les remet dans sa poche alors que je m'attendais à en « recevoir » un.

…

Mais j'oubliais, je parle de l'alchimiste Ecarlate. Normal que je ne comprenne pas sa « logique », si logique il y a.

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas eu la chance de ressentir la chaleur d'une explosion, de voir ton sang s'écouler entre tes doigts ?

Ca y est, je commence à avoir peur. De nouveau, cette lueur folle qui brille au fond de ses yeux dorés… Il me prend la main avant même que j'ai eu le temps de réagir et commence à serrer. Fort. Des lignes grises sillonnent le dos de ma main, et je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir.

_Kimblee_

Et bien alors Lylia, tu as perdu tes bonnes habitudes ? Tsss, c'est pas bien du tout, tu le sais ça ? Je crains qu'il ne me faille te reprendre en main… Me crier dessus tout ça parce que je t'ai explosé la main… Tu vas te tenir tranquille, sale peste !

_Lylia_

Ca fait… mal… Je sais pas si c'est l'explosion ou le coup de genou dans le thorax… qui me fait le plus mal…

- Il faut croire que tu ne retiendras jamais la leçon, pauvre Ishbale…

Mais foutez moi la paix une bonne fois pour toutes !

- Après tout, peut être que je m'y prend mal…

Je relève la tête vers lui, le visage crispé par la douleur. Il sourit.

- Je vais te donner une raison de me craindre Lylia, un moyen pour que tu comprennes enfin à qui tu as à faire…

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'esquiver son coup de pied. La douleur se propage dans mon ventre, violente et insupportable. Mais je ne tomberai pas à genoux devant lui, même si je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de m'écrouler sur le sol. Il s'approche de moi et me coince son bras sur la gorge. Dire que j'avais déjà du mal à respirer !

- Tu sais, ça serait si simple pour moi de te tuer et de cacher ton corps. Personne ne saurait jamais ce qu'il te sera arrivé, et on ne pourra même pas m'accuser pour ça.

Mourir… Est-ce que c'est une si mauvaise idée que ça ?

- Mais je ne le ferais pas, non… On ne peut pas jouer avec un cadavre…

Toujours les mots pour faire plaisir, un vrai gentilhomme. Dites, là je peux plus trop respirer…

Il a fini par me relâcher, lentement, sans me quitter des yeux un seul instant. Tout est flou autour de moi, des points noirs et rouges constellent mon champ de vision. Il murmure quelque chose, mais je n'entends pas. Je ne veux qu'une chose, c'est qu'il s'en aille, pour que je puisse enfin cesser de jouer les filles fortes…

_Kimblee_

Je suis resté la regarder pendant plus d'une heure. Elle avait pris appui contre le mur et tentait de retrouver une respiration à peu près normal sans y parvenir. Ses jambes tremblaient, et pourtant elle restait debout, le regard fixé sur le mur d'en face, comme si ça allait l'empêcher de tomber. Plus le temps passait, plus je la voyais trembler, les larmes aux yeux. Elle voulait que je sorte, elle ne voulait pas que je la voie s'écrouler. Mais je suis resté. Je sais à quel point ça lui a fait mal de finir par glisser le long du mur, la respiration sifflante, alors que j'étais toujours là, à lui sourire. Et lorsqu'elle s'est enfin retrouvée au sol, je suis parti en riant. Ca risque d'être encore plus intéressant que je ne le croyais.


	11. Maman

_Sham_

Je veux ma maman. Pourquoi elle est plus là ? Ca veut dire quoi « kidnapper » ? Papa, pourquoi j'ai plus le droit d'aller à l'école ?

J'aime plus être au bureau, y a toujours le monsieur aux yeux bizarre et papa qui lui hurle dessus. Et moi ça me fait peur. Je préfère aller jouer avec Black Hayate d'abord.

_Lylia_

Un réveil plutôt difficile… Ca faisait longtemps tiens. Un plateau repas m'attend sur la table de nuit. Je me demande bien qui l'a posé là… Normalement il doit être au bureau, avec… Avec Roy ! Et Sham !

Tout semble s'emboîter parfaitement à présent. Sa proie, c'est Sham ! Et si les pierres rouges ne sont pas pour moi… et s'il en a prévu une pour mon petit garçon… A quoi servirait la dernière ?

La porte de l'appartement s'est ouverte puis s'est refermée bruyamment. Je me suis recroquevillée contre le mur, en attendant qu'il entre, ce qu'il va forcément faire.

_Sham_

Je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé. Je suis juste entré dans la salle de repos et là, tout est devenu noir et j'avais très chaud. Puis j'ai eu très mal et quand j'ai revu, et bah j'avais un truc tout rouge sur le poignet. Et le monsieur méchant il était là, avec maman.

- Sham !

- Maman !

Je veux courir vers maman, mais le monsieur m'en empêche.

- Tout doux vous deux. Lylia, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que ton gamin explose ?

_Lylia_

Qu'il… explose ? Alors ce que je craignais… Kimblee s'agenouille près de Sham et le force à tendre le bras. J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher la tête ! De quel droit ose-t-il !

Elle est là, la pierre rouge, incrustée dans son poignet. J'aurais jamais cru… C'est un monstre. Un véritable monstre à tête humaine.

- Maman !

Je vois la souffrance de Sham à l'expression de son visage. Il s'empêche de pleurer, et ça fait sourire Kimblee.

- Cette pierre, c'est pas tout à fait le même genre que je t'avais passé. Elle réagit à tous types d'ADN et ne reconnaît que le mien. Plutôt sympa non ? En clair, si un autre que moi touche le gamin… boum.

…

_Kimblee_

C'est tout à fait ce que j'avais espéré voir : cette douleur indicible qui fait briller ses yeux rouge, ces larmes qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper… Et qu'est ce que ça sera lorsqu'elle verra son gamin mourir sous ses yeux, de mes mains ? Tu vas regretter de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Lylia. Non pas que je ne t'en sois pas reconnaissant, non… Vraiment, j'adore ce que je vis là, avec toi. Ca me console de la guerre qu'on m'a volé, de mes années de prison et de ces années où tu as vécu heureuse.

Durant toutes ces années, j'en ai acquis la certitude Lylia : je te hais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et il n'y a sans doute rien à comprendre. Mais je te hais. Et je veux te voir agoniser lentement à mes pieds, après t'avoir tout volé.

Mais sans possibilité que TU gagnes, le jeu n'aurait aucun intérêt. La clé pour libérer Sham, c'est l'autre pierre rouge. Elle est cachée chez Greed. Alors supposons que tu réussisses à m'échapper, à aller jusqu'au bar, à échapper à Greed, à revenir ici et à sauver ton gamin, à ces conditions tu auras gagné sa liberté. En attendant, il ne va pas pouvoir me quitter.

_Sham_

Je veux pas aller avec le monsieur ! Maman, pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de rester avec toi ? Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de venir près de toi ?! Je veux pas aller avec lui ! Me laisse pas s'il te plait ! Je te promets de pas faire de bêtises, mais me laisse pas ! MAMAN !


	12. Être fort

_Lylia_

Les heures passent et se ressemblent, je n'entends plus de bruit dans l'appartement. Est-ce qu'il est parti ? Est-ce qu'il a emmené Sham ailleurs ? J'ai tellement peur, tellement mal… Pourquoi est ce qu'il fait ça, pourquoi est ce qu'il continue à me torturer ainsi ?

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, et des cris. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent, mais je sais… Je sais que c'est Sham, et Kimblee… Il entre dans la chambre, il traîne Sham par le bras.

- Bah t'as pas dormi ou quoi ? Tu verrais ta tête…

Mais je vous … !

- Vous parlez pas à ma maman comme ça !

Là, je reconnais bien le côté « Royesque » de mon petit garçon.

_Kimblee_

C'est vraiment étonnant… La réunion en un des deux êtres que je hais le plus au monde... Je ressers ma prise sur le bras du gamin sans presque m'en rendre compte, de rage. C'est lorsque je sens ses os craquer et lui qui crie que je réalise, et que ça me fait rire. Elle me hurle de le lâcher, mais elle sait… Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas l'approcher.

Suffisamment près pour qu'elle puisse apprécier le spectacle, suffisamment loin pour qu'elle ne puisse pas nous atteindre… Je passe dans le dos du gamin et m'agenouille derrière lui. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Tais toi et admire…

_Sham_

Le monsieur m'a tout dit, que maman avait pas le droit de me toucher sinon j'aurais très mal. Il a cru que j'allais pleurer pacque il m'a dit ça. Mais maintenant je sais pourquoi maman m'aide pas. Et puis je suis un homme, et papa dit que les hommes ne pleurent pas pacqu'ils doivent sauver les dames en détresse ! Et là il se fait taper par Riza.

Le monsieur a eu l'air pas content que je pleure pas. Il m'a dit que je ressemblais trop à papa, et il aime pas mon papa. Mais moi non plus je l'aime pas le monsieur, na !

Le monsieur a les mains froides. Il les a posé dans mon dos sous mon T-shirt. Il dit quelque chose à maman. J'ai chaud maintenant. Il m'oblige à me tourner vers lui et à le regarder dans les yeux. Il sourit.

_Lylia_

- Regarde bien…

Il sourit, puis force Sham à se retourner. J'entends comme un bruit d'explosion, puis le T-shirt de Sham se teinte de rouge. Les mains de Kimblee se posent lentement sur le bas du T-shirt et le soulève doucement. Je ne… je n'ai… par Ishbala…

_Sham_

Ca fait si mal… Mais je dois pas… je dois pas pleurer… Je dois être fort… comme papa… pour maman…

_Kimblee_

Lequel des deux pleure le plus ? Le gamin qui retient ses cris, ou la mère qui regarde sans y croire ? Ils n'ont même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

_Lylia_

Et il rit, d'un rire emprunt de démence, un rire qui me glace le sang. Il relâche Sham et s'approche de moi avec ce sourire… Ses mains sont couvertes de sang, le sang de mon fils… On dirait qu'il lit dans mes pensées…

- Oui c'est son sang… c'est le tien, celui de Roy…

Sa main se pose sur ma joue, y laisse une trace rouge. Je ne vois que ses yeux or, un peu brouillé…

- Et le spectacle peut continuer…

Un simple murmure, à mon oreille. Il se redresse et retourne vers Sham. Ma main attrape son bras, sans réfléchir. Il se retourne, presque surpris. Un nouveau sourire vient se poser sur ses lèvres.

- Pauvre petite chose… Tu aimerais tant l'aider… tant le prendre dans tes bras… essuyer ses larmes, lui dire que ça va aller, quitte à lui mentir… Mais tu es impuissante, complètement impuissante.

Une chaleur intense se propage le long de mon bras et je ne réussis pas à éviter l'explosion. Où plutôt je n'ai rien fait pour. Le sang coule le long de mon bras inerte. Je ne sens même pas la douleur… Je ne sens plus rien.

- Tiens toi tranquille et regarde ce qui arrive à ton fils, par ta faute.

Mais il n'a rien fait d'autre. Sham s'est évanoui. Et il aime que ses victimes soient conscientes lorsqu'il les fait souffrir.


	13. Son passé

Mon nom est Lylia, je suis Ishbal. Je suis née durant la paix, j'ai vécue la moitié de mon enfance durant la guerre et ensuite… ensuite ? Un grand trou de sept ans, dans ma vie. Sept longues années enchaînées au même homme, et pas par des chaînes dorées croyez moi. Il m'a fait souffrir, m'a privé de ma liberté, de l'homme que j'aimais. Tout ça parce que nos yeux et la couleur de notre peau sont différentes. Et quand je me suis cru enfin libre, le voilà qui revient, des années plus tard, qu'il m'enlève moi et mon fils…

Je ne connais de lui que sa haine, ses folies meurtrières, les cercles qu'il a tracé dans ses paumes et qui me font souffrir… Mais aujourd'hui, ce que je veux comprendre, c'est pourquoi… Non pas pourquoi moi, je sens que la réponse serait « Toi ou un autre… » Mais pourquoi il agit ainsi. Je sais que je vais aller le voir ce soir, dans sa chambre, même si je le hais. Je dois savoir, savoir pourquoi on a gâché ma vie, quelles raisons l'y ont poussé, et pourquoi il continue

Voilà, le moment est arrivé. Je suis devant la porte de sa chambre, hésitant encore un peu. Je n'entends aucun bruit à l'intérieur, peut être est il parti. Mais peut être qu'il dort aussi. Ca me fait penser que je ne l'ai jamais vu dormir. C'est décidé, j'ouvre doucement la porte et jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il est bien là, et comme je le pensais il dort, la main posée sur la couverture d'un livre retourné sur le lit, l'autre sur son torse, la tête penchée sur le côté. Son visage ne reflète aucune émotion, même pas celle de la folie. Oui… Il parait bien humain. Vulnérable même. Qu'est ce qui m'empêcherait de prendre un couteau et de lui planter dans le cœur ? Peut être parce que je n'en ai pas sous la main.

Je prends une chaise et l'installe contre le mur, en face du lit. Pas trop près de lui, je ne suis pas encore devenue maso. Je le regarde dormir, observant ce visage que je connais par cœur, imaginant ses yeux or cachés par ses paupières closes. Ses sourcils se froncent, et il commence à bouger. Lentement, ses yeux s'ouvrent et se posent sur moi. J'y vois passer de l'étonnement, de la colère… De la colère ? Pourquoi ? Pour l'avoir vu dans une position qui pourrait mettre en cause sa réputation d'homme dangereux ?

- Tiens tiens… tu viens de toi-même maintenant ? Tu veux te sacrifier pour ton fils ?

Sa voix a retrouvé toute sa cruauté en tout cas. Il se relève et s'approche de moi en frappant dans ses mains, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Je l'arrête d'un mot.

- Pourquoi ?

Il me regarde sans comprendre, ses deux mains toujours collées.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi êtes vous comme ça ?

Ca y est il a compris, et il sait que s'il ne répond pas aujourd'hui je lui poserai la question autant de fois que je pourrai avant de finir explosée parce que j'aurai bien fini par l'énerver. Comme il met un peu de temps à répondre, je lui repose la question

- Pourquoi êtes vous comme ça ? Qu'est ce qui vous pousse à faire souffrir les gens ? Je ne parle pas de moi en particulier, mais de tous ces gens qui ont juste le malheur de croiser votre route et qui finissent en revêtement pour mur et sol. Donnez moi une seule raison…

- T'as qu'à l'imputer à ma folie, ou à ma connerie, comme tu veux, réplique t il un sourire mauvais aux lèvres avant de s'avancer à nouveau. Maintenant si tu permets…

- Personne ne naît fou. Vous avez été victime d'un accident petit ? Vos parents ne vous aimaient pas ? Une fille vous a rembarré et ça a claqué dans votre tête ?

Il me regarde avec surprise. C'est vrai qu'il est déjà rare que je lui adresse la parole, si en plus je me mets à lui parler comme ça… Je suis peut être suicidaire en fait !

- Tu veux une raison ? LA raison ?

Là c'est moi qui suis passablement surprise. Il s'assoit sur le lit et me regarde droit dans les yeux, un sourire en coin. Il va vraiment me répondre ! Son regard se trouble légèrement, et je comprends qu'il ne me regarde plus mais qu'il cherche dans ses souvenirs… Sa voix s'élève à nouveau, calme.

- Tout commence … il y a quelques années de cela. J'étais plus jeune que toi lors de notre rencontre, et je vivais dans une ville à l'ouest avec mon père, ma mère et mon petit frère. Mon père était un grand alchimiste et il s'était foutu dans la tête que j'en serais un aussi. Ce qui m'amusait, c'était de jouer avec des pétards, et donc il m'a appris comment en créer des gros… des très gros, avec l'alchimie. C'était comme qui dirait ma motivation.

Ses yeux brillent à nouveau alors qu'il regarde ses tatouages.

- Avant j'avais pas de tatouages, je devais dessiner les cercles au marqueur dans mes paumes. Ca permettait d'éviter que j'explose la maison ou ma famille. Bon à huit ans j'avoue que j'avais pas encore les mêmes envies que maintenant… Je me contentais de faire exploser les bouquins de ma mère pour faire rire mon petit frère et la faire enrager. Mais elle me punissait jamais, trop gentille. P't'être qu'elle aurait du.

La première fois que j'ai tué, c'était le hamster stupide qu'elle m'avait offert pour me « responsabiliser ». Il passait son temps à couiner, c'était insupportable. Mais je l'ai explosé par accident, je voulais juste l'étrangler.

Il a dit « juste » ? Par Ishbala… Même enfant, il avait ces tendances de psychopathes ! Il observe encore ses mains…

- Ce sang… si rouge… ce qui faisait battre son cœur, ce qui le faisait vivre… à présent sur mes doigts… encore chaud…

Ok, je vais peut être sortir finalement… Au cas où il aimerait se couvrir à nouveau les mains de sang, ne pas être dans le coin quand l'envie va lui prendre… Je me lève mais il m'attrape le bras et me force à retourner m'asseoir.

- Tu veux l'explication, je vais te la donner… Alors reste assise et ne bouge plus, sinon je te réserve un sort bien pire que ce pauvre hamster. Ou alors je vais rendre une petite visite à ton fils qui se repose dans la chambre d'à côté …

D'accord je bouge plus.

- Un an a passé après ce « tragique » accident. Tout se passait bien dans ma vie, mon père continuait à m'enseigner l'alchimie, ma mère à râler après nous deux, mon petit frère à rire lorsque je lui faisais un de mes « tours ». J'avais tué personne d'autre que le hamster, même pas son remplaçant. Et puis…

Il a joint ses mains et m'a fixé longuement, en silence avant de continuer

- Et puis ils ont brisé ma vie. Des connards qui voulaient profiter des talents de mon père pour un casse de banque se sont infiltrés chez nous une nuit parce qu'il avait osé refusé et ont voulu nous cambrioler. Ils pensaient que la maison était vide, et ça aurait du être le cas car pour le jour de mon anniversaire on aurait du aller au restaurant. Mais manque de pot, on était resté à la maison parce que mon père était malade.

Peut être que tout se serait bien passé si mon petit frère n'avait pas eu soif en plein milieu de la nuit… Je suis le premier à avoir été réveillé par ce coup de feu, et je suis aussi le premier à avoir découvert son corps dans la salle de bain, et ces types… Mon père est arrivé derrière moi et m'a tiré par le col pour me faire revenir dans le couloir, dans son dos. Puis c'est ma mère qui est arrivée devant moi.

J'ose même plus respirer… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça… Durant une seconde, j'ai cru qu'il allait pleurer. Mais je crois que je peux toujours rêver…

- Ils ont tiré sur ma mère, ils ont abattu mon père. Des éclaboussures de sang ont atterri sur mon visage, sur mes mains… Cette sensation qui m'avait envahi, comme la fois ou j'ai explosé le hamster, je voulais la ressentir encore, toujours plus fort… J'ai tracé vite fait les cercles dans mes mains grâce au sang de mes parents et je me suis jeté sur le premier homme. Sans doute une des plus belles explosions de ma carrière… Je me suis tourné vers les deux autres et j'ai vu mon reflet dans le miroir derrière eux. J'avais l'air d'un fou, le gamin de neuf ans couvert de sang, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Et eux, ces adultes ridicules, ils avaient peur… Non ils étaient terrorisés. Ils n'osaient même pas me tirer dessus, et pourtant qui sait… Qui sait, s'ils m'avaient tué, peut être que tu serais tranq… Mais tu pleures ?!

Qui moi ?! Moi je plains ce fou psychopathe ?! Bon peut être que…

Il est devant moi et me sourit. Je n'aime pas ce sourire… Il passe sa main sur ma joue et essuie mes larmes.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Pour votre famille… C'est pour ça que vous avez tué mes parents et mon petit frère ? Que vous voulez détruire ma nouvelle famille ? Par jalousie ? Parce que si vous, vous avez perdu la votre, les autres n'ont pas le droit d'être heureux avec la leur ?

Il a arrêté de sourire et me tourne le dos maintenant.

- Casse toi… Tout de suite !

J'obéis sans rechigner. Après tout, je l'ai ma réponse. J'ai percé le secret de Kimblee, et j'ai pitié de lui… Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne vais plus me battre. Pour Sham…


	14. Ca ne peut pas être pire, ou bien

_Roy_

Kimblee… Attendez que je vous retrouve et… et… et je vais faire ce que j'aurais du faire il y a des années… VOUS EXPEDIER SUR LA LUNE A GRANDS COUPS DE PIED DANS LE…

- Général ! Surveillez votre langage !

- Très bien, je me contenterai de le flamber à petit feu jusqu'à ce que chaque brûlure s'immisce jusqu'à son cœur de pierre et le fasse s'embraser. Ca vous va comme ça colonel Hawkeye ?

Soupir silencieux de Riza. Elle est devenue maître en la matière. Mais qu'importe les soupirs désespérés de mes subordonnés, je ne calmerai le feu qui dévore mon être que lorsque j'aurais enfin mis la main sur ce fils de…

_Lylia_

Alors comme ça même lui a eu des parents… Bon non pas que je doute qu'il soit enfant d'humains… quoi que…

La porte s'ouvre, et il entre. Je pensais qu'il viendrait avec Sham, pour… Mais non, il est seul. Durant un instant, il se contente de me dévisager, sans parler. Quelque part ça me fait encore plus peur.

_Kimblee_

Je me demande encore ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête de lui raconter ma vie. J'espérais une réaction de peur de sa part, ou qu'elle me traite de monstre. Mais non elle a pleuré. Je hais plus que tout cette réaction, cette pitié qu'elle a pu ressentir à mon égard.

_Roy _

Je suis sûr que l'homonculus cache quelque chose. Je suis sûr qu'il est impliqué, d'une manière quelconque. Et ce soir je le découvrirai, quitte à lui faire cracher ce qu'il sait sous la torture.

_Lylia_

Il commence à me faire peur à ne pas parler. On dirait qu'il est en colère, après moi. Ou après lui ? Je n'arrive pas trop bien à cerner.

Tout à coup il est devant moi et me saisit les poignets, avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Mais c'est vrai qu'en fait, tu me ressembles !

Un sourire mauvais se dessine sur ses lèvres alors que je devine mon expression révoltée. Moi, lui ressembler ?! Et puis quoi encore !

- Fais pas cette tête Lylia, tu sais à quel point c'est vrai… Regarde nos deux vies, regarde à quel point elles sont liées. T'as perdu ta famille et moi aussi… Mais tu as juste évolué différemment de moi. Qui sait, t'aurais pu être une seconde Kimblee…

Ma main sur sa joue ça va pas être celle de la seconde Kimblee mais de la première Lylia ! Mais lorsque je m'apprête à mettre mon plan à exécution, il rit

- Alors c'était ça…

Je fronce les sourcils, perdue

- Ca quoi ?

Il approche son visage du mien et sourit largement lorsque je veux me reculer.

- C'est pas de la haine que j'ai envers toi, non… Juste ça…

Et il vient poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_Kimblee_

Elle est trop choquée pour réagir, et moi ça m'amuse trop pour que j'arrête. J'en profite pour passer une main derrière sa nuque et approfondir ce baiser dont j'ai tant rêvé. Elle se débat, mais elle n'est pas assez forte. Elle ne l'a jamais été assez pour me résister. Je sens quelque chose de froid qui tombe sur mes doigts… Serait ce des larmes ? Oh voyons Lylia… ça peut pas être pire que nos séances de torture tu sais… quoi que…


	15. L'ange et le démon

_Roy_

J'arrive dans ce bar, seul. Je n'impliquerai pas plus les autres dans cette histoire, surtout si je dois employer des moyens illégaux pour parvenir à mes fins. Le fameux Dolchatte m'indique la chambre de son patron et je m'y rends, après avoir enfilé mes gants. Pas la peine de frapper pour ce genre de cas, j'ouvre la porte directement. Il est assis sur son lit, et devant lui, une femme. L'homonculus se relève immédiatement et me lance un regard mauvais.

- Général ?!

… Riza?!

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici colonel ? Je croyais vous avoir dit de rentrer chez vous !

Elle me regarde étrangement, partagée entre une colère muette et cette impassibilité qu'elle met toujours un point d'ordre à afficher.

- Et vous général, que faites vous ici ? Non laissez moi deviner, vous avez décidé de soutirer des informations à cet homonculus par des moyens pas forcément légaux et vous vous êtes dit que moi et les autres vous en empêcherions certainement. Ou alors vous avez décidé que cela ne concernait que vous et que personne d'autre ne se souciait de Lylia et Sham.

La surprise passée, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Très forte Riza, elle me connaît vraiment sur le bout des doigts. Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer que déjà elle enchaîne.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas seul général ! Et même, ce n'est pas en voulant faire cavalier seul que vous allez les sauver ! Nous sommes là pour vous épauler et vous couvrir, moi et les autres. Nous serons toujours là, comme nous l'avons promis plus d'une fois !

Ah je ne les avais pas vu… Effectivement ils sont tous là, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery… La grande équipe au complet… Je m'avance vers Riza et pose doucement ma main sur son épaule en la fixant dans les yeux. Elle comprend, elle se recule. Me voilà donc face à face avec l'homonculus, qui affiche un sourire goguenard.

- Alors général, on cherche encore sa femme ? Mais qui vous dit que ce n'est déjà pas trop tard ?

Je refreine mon envie de coller mon poing dans sa belle gueule et m'exhorte au calme.

- Lylia… est forte. Je sais qu'elle est en vie, et qu'elle m'attend. Elle et Sham. Et vous, vous savez où ils sont, donc vous allez me le dire…

Il se penche vers moi, soulevant légèrement ses lunettes de soleil pour me laisser apercevoir ses yeux mauves dans lesquels brille une lueur moqueuse.

- J'ai jamais dit que ça serait trop tard pour lui sauver la vie mon gars…

Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ?

- C'est un démon, et elle une ange encore immaculée. Combien de temps va-t-il tenir avant de vouloir la salir ? Elle est si belle…

… Mon dieu…

_Kimblee_

Je l'ai laissé se fatiguer toute seule, à hurler et à pleurer tant qu'elle le désirait. Maintenant elle est épuisée, et plus en état de se débattre. Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres, et de nouvelles larmes roulent sur ses joues alors qu'elle me supplie d'arrêter. Oui, Lylia me supplie… c'est bien une des premières fois, n'est ce pas ? C'est tellement amusant de la voir si fragile, si vulnérable. Au final, il suffit de peu de choses pour pouvoir briser un être humain…

Mes mains qui se baladent sur son corps, ces mains si meurtrières, créées pour faire couler le sang, aujourd'hui feront couler ses larmes. Cette blessure que je vais lui infliger, même si elle ne se verra pas, s'inscrira à jamais dans sa chair. Elle est forte, peut être qu'elle se relèvera, si un jour elle m'échappe. Mais j'ai de moins en moins envie de la laisser partir.

- Arrêtez…

Arrêter ? Mais je viens à peine de commencer. Elle a fermé les yeux et tente encore de se dégager… c'est si mignon, mais si inutile. Je lui bloque les mains et repars à l'assaut de ses lèvres, savourant leur douceur. Lentement, je la fais basculer sur le lit et vient me placer sur elle, la privant de ses mouvements. Un dernier regard, et je vois à quel point elle a peur, à quel point elle voudrait s'enfuir. Peut être même qu'elle préfèrerait mourir…


	16. Ce que je suis pour lui

_Lylia_

Il faut… Il faut que cette histoire s'arrête. Depuis trop longtemps… cette haine qui me brûle, et qui va en s'intensifiant, chaque jour. Tant que lui, tant que moi… Tant que l'un de nous deux sera en vie, ça va continuer. Il reste une dernière barrière à franchir pour lui, pour me briser complètement, irrémédiablement. Je pouvais me montrer forte, tant que je savais qu'il me haïssait, que tout s'arrêterait à ses déchaînements de violence. Mais là… Mais là… Mes sanglots bloquent mes cris, mes larmes me brûlent. Il ne les sent pas, lui ?

_Kimblee_

Tiens, je pensais avoir fermé la porte…

- Laissez ma maman !

Et non, apparemment pas. Et voilà le sauveur tant attendu… Tu vas pas aller loin avec ce gamin, Lylia. Il se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, un truc à la main… un tisonnier si je ne me trompe pas. Tiens ça me donne une idée…

_Lylia_

Il…Il m'a lâché… Il s'est relevé et m'a lâché… Il faut… Il ne faut pas que… Ishbala, je t'en supplie… ne me laisse pas tomber, ne me laisse plus tomber…

Ce monstre s'est approché de mon fils et lui a arraché ce qu'il avait dans les mains avant de retourner l'enfermer. Sham criait, mais l'autre ne l'écoutait pas. Et il revient, une barre de métal dans la main… Non, c'est un tisonnier.

- C'est pas une coutume de ton peuple ça, de leur tatouer un truc lorsqu'ils sont bannis ?

… Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir… Il sort une craie de sa poche, pose le tisonnier au sol et trace un cercle tout autour. Des éclairs bleus jaillissent et il reprend l'objet, qui rougeoie désormais.

- En passant par la fenêtre, devine qui j'ai vu ? Ton cher Roy et toute la fine équipe. Ils t'ont retrouvé, et ils seront bientôt là.

Roy… A cette pensée, je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer encore, de joie cette fois. Il est venu, il va nous sauver de ce monstre…

- Je me vois donc contraint de m'enfuir encore, sans avoir pu malheureusement finir ce que nous avons commencé…

Un frisson d'horreur me parcourt l'échine, et il rit. Il s'approche de moi et me saisit le poignet violemment.

- Tu m'appartiens Lylia… Ne l'oublie jamais…

A nouveau il vient m'embrasser. Je n'ai même plus la force de me défendre, c'est si pathétique… Une morsure atroce au creux des reins me fait hurler tout à coup, et il se détache de moi avec un sourire, jetant son tisonnier sur le sol.

- Ce n'est pas fini Lylia. Tant que toi ou moi serons encore en vie, ce petit jeu continuera. Et je ne suis pas prêt de perdre.

Et il s'en va, me laissant seule avec cette douleur qui semble me déchirer le dos. Comme si un feu intense me dévorait la peau. Le tisonnier est là, au sol, son extrémité qui rougeoie encore. Un regard et je comprends… C'est ça que je représente pour lui ? Un objet quelconque sur lequel il inscrit son nom pour ne pas le perdre ?

Je n'avais pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Je n'avais pas entendu les cris. Quelques gouttes glissent sur mes joues, douces et soyeuses. Je me laisse aller à cette étreinte emplie de chaleur et ferme les yeux.

- Lylia…

Un nom prononcé, mon nom. Puis le noir.


	17. Dans cette chambre blanche

_Roy_

Nous sommes arrivés à temps. Enfin en quelque sorte. Car à partir du moment ou elle est arrivée ici, c'était déjà trop tard pour la sauver. Impuissant, je suis totalement impuissant ! Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'attendre dans ce couloir blanc, ce couloir d'hôpital, qu'ils se réveillent.

Lorsqu'on est arrivé à l'appartement, Kimblee avait déjà fui. Sham était enfermé dans une chambre, et Lylia dans une autre. Elle pleurait, les yeux fixés sur un truc au sol, le corps parcouru de frissons de peur et de douleur. Elle avait replié ses jambes vers elle et les avait entouré de ses bras, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle ne me voyait pas, elle ne répondait pas lorsque je l'appelais, lorsque je lui posais des questions. J'ai tenté de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, j'ai même cru qu'à un moment il avait osé… Puis j'ai vu le tisonnier, dont l'extrémité formait des lettres. Je me suis baissé pour le ramasser et lire ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit. Zolf J. Kimblee. La seconde d'après, j'étais debout et derrière Lylia. J'ai vu ce qu'il lui a fait. Si j'avais pu l'avoir sous la main, je lui aurais fait vivre un enfer, au sens propre du terme, avec les flammes et tout. Mais je n'avais que ma rage et ma haine, haine envers moi-même, de ne pas avoir su arriver à temps, de ne pas avoir pu la protéger.

Et Sham… Lui aussi il était blessé au dos. Le médecin a dit qu'à cause du manque de soins, ça s'était infecté. Au moins, on a pu lui retirer la pierre rouge grâce à celle que nous a fourni l'homonculus. Mais qui sait ce qui se serait produit si il ne nous avait pas averti… Non, ne pas y penser. Surtout, ne pas y penser.

Elle s'est réveillée, et elle m'attend. C'est ce que m'a dit une infirmière aux yeux qui brillent lorsqu'elle me regarde. Doucement, je pousse la porte blanche et entre dans cette petite chambre. Elle est là, allongée dans son lit, les yeux fermés et le visage un peu crispé. Ses mains, ses bras sont couverts de bandages. Mais sa blessure la plus grave, je le sais, c'est au cœur.

Tu ouvres les yeux et tu me regardes, un gentil sourire aux lèvres. Toi aussi tu te reproches ton impuissance, à ne pas avoir su protéger notre fils, à ne pas avoir su te défendre. Mais s'il y en a un à blâmer ici, Lylia, c'est moi. Je suis… désolé… d'être arrivé si tard. De ne pas avoir su…

_Lylia_

Roy, ce n'est pas la peine de t'accuser comme ça, tu sais. L'important, c'est qu'on soit en vie, qu'on soit ensemble. Même si cet instant de répit ne devait pas durer… Juste maintenant, oublions le passé, oublions que l'avenir arrive.

_Riza_

J'étais juste venue prendre des nouvelles – et apporter des dossiers au général. Je suis entrée dans la chambre et je les ai vu, lui assis sur une chaise et la tête posée sur le lit, elle allongée sur le lit la tête penchée sur le côté. Leurs mains se sont enfin retrouvées et ne semblent pas vouloir se séparer. Leurs yeux sont fermés, leur visage apaisé, leurs deux respirations semblent n'en former qu'une seule et unique. C'est vrai que le général n'a pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

Et lorsque je vais pour partir, pour les laisser se reposer tranquillement, une petite silhouette passe devant moi. C'est Sham, qui a sans doute échappé à la surveillance des infirmières. Je suis sur le point de le rappeler quand je le vois qui prend une chaise et la traîne jusqu'au lit de sa mère, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, le front plissé par l'effort. Puis il grimpe dessus, sans tenir compte de la douleur qui doit lui tirailler le dos. Il monte ensuite sur le lit avec précaution et vient se glisser juste entre son père et sa mère. Un sourire heureux flotte sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il ferme les yeux à son tour et s'endort.


	18. Briser les liens

La nuit était tombée tout doucement, laissant aux enfants le temps de se préparer à affronter les Ténèbres oppressants. Lylia regarda une dernière fois Roy et Sham qui dormaient, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres. Elle réajusta la couverture sur eux, puis leur donna à chacun un léger baiser sur le front. Durant un court instant elle hésita, puis secoua la tête et sortit. La nuit était fraîche, mais pas froide. Elle marcha dans les rues désertes durant de longues heures, passant devant la petite librairie, devant le QG ou travaillait Roy, devant le parc ou ils avaient l'habitude d'aller pique niquer. Elle s'arrêta quelques minutes devant la devanture d'un joaillier et regarda son alliance, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle se retourna enfin, il était là. Il la regardait en souriant, ce sourire qu'elle avait tant haï toutes ces années. Il fit un pas vers elle, sortant ses mains des poches de son pantalon. Malgré l'obscurité, elle les voyait, ces cercles tatoués dans ses paumes.

Il s'arrêta devant elle et la força à lever la tête en posant un doigt sous son menton. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Lylia, mais elle ne détourna pas le regard.

- T'es vraiment stupide, Lylia… Ou alors tu as compris que tu ne pouvais que m'appartenir, enfin ?

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme, moqueur mais aussi un peu triste. Elle ouvrit la main qu'elle tenait fermée depuis qu'elle était sortie et lui présenta un petit caillou rouge. Il haussa un sourcil, étonné, puis un sourire cruel fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se saisissait de la pierre

- Comme c'est gentil de ta part…

Prenant le caillou entre son index et son majeur, il l'apposa contre la peau de Lylia, juste en dessous de la clavicule. Un éclair rouge les illumina une seconde, et la pierre s'enfonça dans la peau de la jeune femme, qui avait fermé les yeux. Il se pencha sur elle et lui murmura à l'oreille

- Tu es à moi maintenant… Et je suis à toi. Réunis dans la haine, dans la vie, et dans la mort… Ce serait trop cruel que l'un de nous meurt sans l'autre, tu trouves pas ?

Ses bras vinrent enlacer la jeune femme, qui ne bougea pas. Ses lèvres se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'aux siennes, et il frémit en sentant ses larmes s'immiscer entre eux. Il sourit, puis ouvrit grand les yeux, de surprise. Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui, le regard rivé au sien.

- Je savais… Je savais que rien ne s'arrêterait… Tant que l'un de nous deux vivrait.

Sa main se posa sur la pierre, qui scintillait de plus en plus. Un filet de sang s'écoula d'entre ses lèvres. Ses larmes devinrent rouge. Kimblee porta la main à ses lèvres alors qu'il se mettait à tousser et cracher du sang en même temps.

- Espèce de…

Il frappa dans ses mains et voulut les poser sur Lylia. Ses yeux dorés reflétaient enfin toute la haine, toute la colère, mais aussi toute la détresse de son être. La jeune femme prit doucement les mains meurtrières et ferma les yeux.

- Vous ne cherchiez que quelqu'un à aimer… Que quelqu'un qui puisse vous voir comme un être humain, et non comme une arme. Vous souffriez tellement qu'il vous a fallu faire souffrir les autres, pour vous sentir mieux. Mais au fond, vous ne vouliez que qu'on vous aime…

- Ta gueule… tu comprends que dalle ! Tu te prends pour un psy ou quoi ?!

Il avait hurlé, et ça lui avait fait mal à la gorge à un tel point qu'il s'était mis à pleurer aussi. Lylia secoua la tête, l'air navré.

- Vous cherchiez juste un peu d'affection, mais vous avez pas su comment la demander. Et maintenant vous allez mourir…

- On va crever ensemble, Lylia, la coupa Kimblee avec un sourire mauvais. Toi et moi, et pas toi et Roy…

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête, ses doigts jouant avec son alliance. Ses yeux rouges vinrent trouver le regard doré de l'alchimiste.

- Vous mourrez seul, Kimblee. Même si je vous suis dans la mort, vous êtes et vous resterez seul. Je ne vous appartiens pas, je ne vous ai jamais appartenu. Car vous n'avez jamais pu atteindre mon cœur autrement que par la haine, et c'est par la mort que je nous délivre de ce lien.

- Tu parles bien pour un chien…

Il se redressa difficilement et vint passer sa main dans ses cheveux, une dernière fois. Toute trace de folie avait disparu de son visage. Il semblait juste… triste… si triste…

- Celui qui avait rien compris, en fait, c'est bien moi…

Il joignit ses mains une dernière fois et les posa sur les épaules de Lylia. Ils fermèrent les yeux tous les deux. Une lumière blanche suivie d'un bruit puissant vint bouleverser le calme de la nuit. Puis le silence reprit ses droits.


	19. Epilogue

C'était une belle journée. Le soleil brillait de mille feux dans ce ciel sans nuage, une brise légère soufflait à travers les allées désertes pour prodiguer un peu de fraîcheur aux quelques visiteurs. Perdue dans un coin du cimetière, une personne se tenait debout devant une tombe. Le cercueil qu'elle contenait était vide pourtant. Il n'était resté du corps que quelques cendres, volées par le vent. L'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux onyx resta un long moment le regard fixé sur l'inscription de la pierre tombale. Pourquoi ces petites phrases gravées lui semblaient si impersonnelles ? Comment résumer en quelques mots une personne qui nous a été chère ? « Résumer »… Roy Mustang sourit tristement en secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche, avant de poser un genou à terre devant la tombe.

- Un an déjà…

Il regardait droit devant lui, comme si il regardait une personne assise sur la pierre grise droit dans les yeux. Le cimetière devint silencieux. L'homme avait baissé la tête un instant. Lorsqu'il la releva, son sourire avait disparu.

- Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir tout arranger comme ça ?

L'ombre sur la tombe sembla bouger légèrement. Roy soupira.

- C'était égoiste de ta part, tu sais. Très égoiste.

Un murmure s'éleva de la tombe, comme un petit rire triste venu tout droit de l'ombre. Un éclat doré scintilla une seconde sur la tomber. _Sans doute un rayon de soleil se reflétant sur la pierre_, songea Roy, _quoi que…_Il se releva et tira un peu sur sa veste pour la remettre en place, puis après un dernier regard à la tombe, et à l'homme aux yeux dorés assis dessus, il fit volte face et commença à s'éloigner.

- Tu as toujours été con, Kimblee… Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te dise merci.

Voilà, c'était dit. Roy s'éloigna rapidement de la tombe, alors que l'ombre de l'homme s'évanouissait lentement à chacun de ses pas. Il sortit du cimetière et sourit en voyant son fils, assis sur un banc non loin, qui l'attendait sagement, un bouquet de roses rouges à la main. Le petit garçon se releva en voyant son père et se précipita vers lui, tout content.

- Tu as fini ?

Roy passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de son fils avec un sourire.

- Oui, j'ai fini.

- Et maintenant que tu as vu tes amis à toi, on va voir maman ? demanda le petit garçon en levant de grands yeux curieux vers Roy

Roy prit le bouquet dans une main, la main de Sham dans l'autre. Une voiture s'arrêta à leur niveau, conduite par Havoc.

- Vous allez où, Généralissime ? lui demanda le très récemment promu colonel Jean Havoc avec un sourire.

- Sur la falaise que vous savez, colonel, répondit Roy en montant dans la voiture.

Le paysage se mit à défiler lentement sous ses yeux, alors qu'à côté de lui Sham s'amusait à remettre un peu d'ordre au bouquet. La voiture sortit de la ville et s'enfonça dans la partie sauvage de la région. Bientôt elle stoppa au bord d'une falaise qui surplombait un lac. Une autre voiture était garée là, et sa conductrice le général Riza Hawkeye se tenait à côté, le regard tourné vers une pierre haute plantée tout au bout de la falaise. Sham sortit le premier de la voiture et se dirigea directement vers la pierre.

- Maman, on est venu.

Une ombre se détacha de la pierre, une ombre aux longs cheveux vermeils et aux yeux rubis. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Roy à cette vision. Il se dirigea à son tour vers la pierre et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de sa femme.

- Une fois tu m'as dit que tu adorerais passer l'éternité à admirer la terre vu d'en haut, dit doucement Roy. Est-ce que tu crois que…

Elle lui sourit gentiment, puis s'avança vers lui sans un mot.

Sham était parti devant la pierre et avait déposé les fleurs devant. Il effleura doucement le nom gravé dans la roche.

- J'espère que où que tu sois, tu es bien maintenant, dit gravement le petit garçon.

- Sham ? On rentre.

- J'arrive papa !

Sham se redressa et courut vers son père. Roy le prit dans ses bras en riant, puis salua la pierre dressée.

- Puisse tu reposer en paix… Sham.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa femme et posa doucement sa main sur sa joue.

- Maintenant j'en suis sûr, ton petit frère repose en paix.

Elle acquiesça, puis baissa les yeux vers la petite forme qu'elle tenait serrée contre elle. Deux petits yeux dorés la dévisageaient, rieurs. Une petite main vint saisir le doigt de Roy pour jouer avec, lui arrachant un sourire amusé.

- Je crois qu'il a faim, dit gentiment Lylia.

Roy hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur le bébé, l'air pensif. Il avait encore du mal à croire que ce gamin était Zolf J. Kimblee. Non, Zolf Mustang à présent. Roy ne croyait pas en la réincarnation, mais il fallait bien avouer que la situation était étrange. Il y avait un an de cela, Lylia était rentrée, couverte de sang, une main posée sur son ventre. Elle avait pleuré, et entre deux sanglots lui avait tout dit : Kimblee était mort, il s'était fait exploser. Mais juste avant, il l'avait libérée, elle… Ca ne ressemblait tellement pas à l'alchimiste Ecarlate !

Et puis au bout de quelques mois, Lylia se rendit compte qu'elle attendait un enfant. Pas n'importe quel enfant, non… Comment avait il fait pour… Le FullMetal avait bien sûr énoncé une théorie, basée sur de l'alchimie, et c'était bien la plus plausible. En tout cas les faits étaient là : un bébé aux yeux dorés et des cercles tatoués dans les paumes était né, un adorable garçon. Et contre toute attente, Lylia avait décrété qu'ils le garderaient.

- Si on lui donne une famille, de l'affection, il ne deviendra pas le Kimblee qu'on a connu, avait elle expliqué calmement à Roy qui sautait partout, à la fois heureux d'être encore père et paniqué de se rendre compte que son fils était Kimblee.

- Mais c'est l'homme qui t'a fait du mal, avait il protesté. Celui qui a failli tuer Sham, te tuer et…

- Non Roy, ce n'est qu'un enfant. Un enfant innocent…

Roy avait capitulé, bien entendu. Après tout, l'important était que Lylia soit en vie, qu'il l'aime et qu'ils vivent heureux. Enfin.


End file.
